


Everything, Everything

by avenirdelight



Category: Football RPF, Men's Football RPF, Tottenham Hotspur - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Aston Villa F.C., Best Friends, Break Up, Chelsea FC, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drabbles, England NT Players - Freeform, England National Team, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Back Together, Getting Together, One Shot, Tottenham Hotspur - Fandom - Freeform, Tottenham Hotspur F.C. Players - Freeform, Tumblr Prompts, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 8,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28829154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avenirdelight/pseuds/avenirdelight
Summary: A collection of short one shots / drabbles of Tottenham Hotspur and England NT players. I'll try to update once every 3-4 days!For the longer one shots, please check out my other compilation 'Love Stories and Tragedies'!
Relationships: Ben Chilwell/Original Female Character(s), Ben Davies/Original Female Character(s), Dele Alli/Original Female Character(s), Eric Dier/Original Female Character(s), Gareth Bale/Original Female Character(s), Harry Kane/Original Female Character(s), Harry Winks/Original Female Character(s), Jack Grealish/Original Female Character(s), Pierre-Emile Højbjerg/Original Female Character(s), Son Heung-min/Original Female Character(s), Toby Alderweireld/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	1. Eric Dier - Tell Me You Love Me

“Tell me you love me,” Eric hugged you from behind. You both were lying on the bed. You made yourself comfortable, leaning back to him. He planted a kiss on your shoulder.

“I love you. I love you,” you said, intertwining your fingers with his. You were expecting him to say it back, but he went silent, burying his face to your neck.

“Tell me you love me,” you demanded, turning your head, searching for his face.

“Do you remember when I said I love you for the first time?” he asked instead of answering you.

Your mind flew to your birthday two years ago. You and Eric had just began dating, so you were surprised that he would say it so early in your relationship.

“And I didn’t answer for five seconds cause I suddenly forgot how to speak.”

“And I felt my heart dropped,” Eric smiled, remembering how nerve-wracking that time was. “I was so nervous that time. And until today, I still find myself feeling the same nervousness when I say I love you.”

Your heart just got warmer listening to his words. “But you don’t have to worry now. I’ll always say it back right away. Do you want me to say it again? I love you. So much.”

Eric chuckled. “I love you more, baby. I love you more.”

“That’s not possible. I love you more,” you said, feeling yourself getting pulled deeper into his hug before he attacked you with kisses all over your face.


	2. Dele - Listen to Me

“Where are you going? Why are you leaving?” Dele asked, looking at her walking out of his bedroom. There was a panic in his voice. “We’re not done talking,” he said, following her.

“Well, I don’t want to talk to you if you’re just going to argue everything that I say,” she sneered. She was making her way to the front door.

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry. Babe, I’m sorry,” he said with a softer tone. But she didn’t slower her pace, so he grabbed her hand, physically trying to stop her from leaving their house.

“I think I am the one who has to be upset in this situation, you know?” she looked at him right in the eyes, now standing right in front of him. There was anger in her eyes and all over her face and it frightened him. He was trying to avoid her gaze, but she suddenly put both of her hands in his face, making him focus on her.

“So if you want to talk, give me a chance to tell you how I feel. All you need to do is to listen,” she continued. “God, I’m so mad right now at you, Dele.”

“I know, I’m sorry,” Dele held her hands, before slowly pulling her into a hug. She resisted at first, but damn, she missed his hugs more than she knew. Maybe it was okay to give in this time.

“I’m not trying to fight you, Del. I just want you to understand what I want,” she mumbled to his shoulder. Dele let out a heavy sigh. He hurt her. He knew that. He had been denying that he was the guilty party in this situation. He kept defending himself without trying to understand her feelings. And he felt stupid for doing so.

“How about we go to bed, and we’ll talk about this tomorrow, okay? It’s late. I know you’re tired,” Dele proposed, pulling from the hug to look at her face. She nodded. He gave her a faint smile before slowly leaning in to kiss her.

“I’m sorry, baby, I love you,” he said. But she was upset. He knew he wouldn’t be receiving a reply to that tonight.

But he promised himself that he would tomorrow.


	3. Harry Winks - Give In

“On a scale of one to ten, how much do you hate me right now?” Winksy asked, leaning on the doorframe, looking at you who were sitting on the sofa.

“Eight point five,” you said, pouting. “I’ve planned for this and you ruined it.”

Winksy knows he shouldn’t be smiling right now, but he just couldn’t help it. He shouldn’t be happy for making you upset, but the image of you cuddling yourself in your blanket with your very-cute-angry-face was almost too much for him to handle. He felt like his heart was going to burst out in any second.

“See? You don’t think this is serious! I’m upset and you think it’s a joke.”

“No, no, no, that’s not true,” he said, walking over to you.

“Don’t come near me!” she warned him. “I’m very, very upset, Winksy.”

“I know.” He took a seat at the other end of the sofa. “It was an urgent call, baby, I really had to come to the training ground.”

You didn’t answer, locking your eyes to the TV. But you were not really watching it. You just didn’t want to look at your boyfriend now. If you do, you knew you would just give in to him. You wouldn’t be able to resist those eyes.

“I’m sorry I ruined our dinner. What do I do for you to forgive me? Please, baby?” he asked softly. Ugh, that voice! It’s just another Winksy thing that always made you weak.

You just shrugged, not wanting to give in yet. You knew he couldn’t do anything because he suddenly got a call from work. But you were still disappointed that four hours of cooking that you did today became nothing.

“Hey, how about I warm up the food, and then we can go watch whatever movie you want. How does that sound?” He moved closer to you, clutching at the end of your blanket, slightly tugging it to get your attention.

You didn’t answer for a few seconds before you glanced at him. He was looking at you with his puppy eyes. You could see the guilt on his face that made your heart clenched.

“Fine,” you finally gave in. “I want extra ice cubes in my orange juice.”

A big smile crept into Winksy’s face. “Orange juice, extra ice cubes, got it. But can I get a hug first, please?” He pleaded.

You just sighed and give him a nod, a cue for him to wrap you in his arms. But you didn’t move, just staying completely still in your place. He gave you kisses in your cheeks, before squeezing you again.

“I’m sorry babe, I love you,” he whispered in your ear and you found yourself smiling. You almost hated yourself for giving in so easily. But, hey, it’s Winksy.


	4. Pierre-Emile Højbjerg - You Come First

“Pierre…” you said to Pierre who was sitting in the dining room. You peeked at his laptop’s screen and noticed that he was checking some e-mails. You walked past him and got behind the kitchen counter. You carefully put down the paper bags full of groceries you were carrying on the surface.

“Oh, you’re home?” he glanced with you with a smile. “I’m going to help you with the groceries. Just a moment, babe, I need to reply this e-mail real quick.”

You didn’t answer him. There was something that you really needed to tell him, but you were scared of what his reaction was going to be.

“Pierre, I scratched the car,” you finally said after mustering up some courage.

The sound of him typing just stopped. His head turned to you very quickly and there was a shocked expression on his face. You thought he was going to be mad at you but the first thing he said was, “What? How? Are you okay? Are you hurt?”

Pierre looked so worried. He immediately stood up from the dining chair and walked to you hurriedly.

“I’m okay, I’m okay.”

“What happened?” He grabbed both of your arms to check on you. His eyes were looking everywhere from your face, your hands, even your feet, expecting to find some scratches our bruises on you. He was a little bit relieved when he couldn’t find anything.

“I was pulling into the driveway and I went up against the curb. It scratched the front and a little bit of the side. I’m so sorry.”

“No, no, no. It’s okay, baby. You’re safe, that’s all that matters.” He knew that you were feeling guilty and was in a shock, so he pulled you into a hug to give you some comfort. He planted a soft kiss in your head, reassuring you that it was okay.

“It looks pretty bad, though… I think there’s also a small dent…"

“It doesn’t matter. Just a scratch, I’ll just get it fixed. The most important thing is that you’re not hurt. You come first, baby, car comes second.”

You let out a small laugh as you hugged Pierre back, muttering another sorry. You felt so lucky to have someone so understanding like him. A scratch or a dent on his car is nothing for him as long as there were no scratches on you.


	5. Toby Alderweireld - A Night without You

“Call me when you get there, okay?” she said as she was clinging into Toby’s arms, not willing to let him go. She had been extra clingy to him since last night and it actually surprised him. Maybe because for the past two weeks she had to split her attention to him and to their newborn baby, being their baby having the most attention. She had not been spending time only with him.

“I promise, baby, I’ll call you when I’m landed,” Toby said.

Toby bent down to the crib they were standing next to. His hand went to his son’s cheek. “Hey, little guy. Take care of mommy for me, okay?” he said softly to his son with a sweet smile on his face. The little guy squirmed in his sleep, making Toby’s smile grow wider.

“Maybe tell him to not to wake up in the middle of the night,” she said.

This was going to be the first time Toby went away for a match after their son was born. They took care of their son together for the first two weeks, but now she was going to be on her own for the first time. She was nervous about it, but Toby kept reassuring him that she was going to be fine.

“You heard your mom, Jake. Dad is not on the night duty tonight, so try to not to wake her up.”

She walked Toby to the front door. It was time for him to leave but she didn’t want to let his hand go yet. He gave her a big hug, squeezing her until she hit his arms because it was getting harder to breathe.

“I’m gonna be back tomorrow, baby. Don’t worry, you can do this, okay?”

“I know I can. It’s just… He doesn’t have you to sing lullabies for him tonight.” Before Toby could say anything, she added, “No, don’t ask me to sing. You know he’d just cry harder.”

Toby chuckled and then leaned to ask his wife for a kiss which she welcomed lovingly. “It’s worth to try again, babe. Maybe he just wants to sing along with you but he’s frustrated because he can’t do that yet.”

She shook her head, giving Toby’s cheek a last kiss before pushing him to the door, urging him to go. “Okay, go now. You’re going to be late. Go win this match.”

“I’m gonna win it for you and Jake,” he said as he stepping out the front door.

The house was going to be quieter with him not being home for the night. But she knew that he would be back tomorrow, wrapping you and your little boy safe in his arms again.


	6. Gareth Bale - Whatever

It was just one of those days when Gareth came home with a lot of negativity in his head. They lost today’s match and Gareth was putting the blame on himself, saying that he should have scored that goal he missed. They had been through three winless matches in a row, so today’s lost only gave Gareth another reason to be hard on himself.

She was trying to comfort him who was sitting on the sofa, burying his face on his hands. She was trying to cheer him up by saying that the lost today didn’t put them in a really bad position; they were still in the top 6. Besides, it was teamwork, so you didn’t think that it was only Gareth’s fault.

He wasn’t saying much, only listening to what she was saying. But then the words just rolled out of his mouth. “It’s not like that. You don’t understand. Just stop talking, will you?”

She couldn’t help but feel offended because of his remark. She immediately pulled her arms that were embracing him. She made a space between him and herself in the sofa, scanning at his face, wondering if he really meant what he had just said. There was no sign of regret on his face.

“Well, if you don’t think I understand, then make me understand,” she really emphasized on the word ‘understand’. From her voice, he knew that she was not happy. “I was just trying to… I don’t know… Help? I thought that’s what I’m supposed to do.”

“Yeah, but it’s really not helping right now.”

She scowled at him in disbelief, letting out a scornful laugh. “Wow, Gareth Bale, you’re just so unbelievable right now.”

He winced at her calling her by his full name. She never called him ‘ _Gareth Bale’_.

“Whatever, Gareth. Keep pushing me away. You’re doing a really great job at it,” she jumped to her feet, waving her hands to the air gesturing that she had given up on understanding his action. Lately she had been feeling like he didn’t even try to appreciate her being there for him, and today she just had enough. “Don’t worry, you won’t see me here when you lose a match next time. Or win. Whatever.”

“Where are you going?” Gareth finally said when she stormed out of the living room.

“Anywhere where I’m f*cking appreciated. Why do you care anyway?”

The next second, he heard the sound of keys being snatched from the table. Her footsteps echoed in the hallway, and then the front door of his house was opened and closed abruptly. She left and he didn’t stop her.


	7. Ben Davies - Not According to Plan

Spending your boyfriend’s birthday in the hospital was something that you definitely did not plan. You were supposed to have dinner with Ben, your boyfriend; he had reserved a nice restaurant for the two of you to celebrate.

But you got food poisoning from a supposed-to-be healthy juice that you had this afternoon. You couldn’t stop vomiting and feeling extremely nauseous. You almost fell in the bathroom if Ben had not come in time to catch you. He was supposed to be picking you up, not expecting to find you almost collapsing, clinging tightly to the sink’s edge for support.

Now you were lying on the hospital bed. Ben was with you, still looking very neat and handsome in his light blue shirt despite all the chaos he had just been through to get you from your bathroom into the hospital’s emergency room. In contrast, you looked so disheveled in your sweater and sweatpants. You believed you probably look like a monster right now.

“How are you feeling now?” he softly asked you. One of his hands was holding yours and the other was rubbing your baby hair; it was just something that makes you comfortable. And it was helping a lot on distracting you from the dizziness you were feeling.

“Better,” you said, gazing to Ben’s worried eyes. “Sorry I ruined your birthday.”

“No, you didn’t,” he said as he kissed your hand. “We can celebrate anytime. Let’s get you better first, okay?”

Your lips twitched in a weak smile as a sign that you agreed with what he said, even though you were feeling sorry because everything did not go according to plan. “I’ve prepared a present for you, you know? I was so excited for you to see it.”

“You did? What did you get me?”

“Well, I guess you’ll have to wait until tomorrow.”

Ben chuckled, slightly getting up from his seat to give you a quick kiss on your forehead. “Do you need anything, baby?” he asked. He almost whispered, as if he was afraid that any sound too loud would cause pain to your head.

“No… Just don’t stop rubbing my baby hair. It makes it feels better,” you leaned your head further to his hand, needing more of his touch. “I love you, Benjamin. Happy birthday. I promise I’ll make this up to you.”

“Thank you, baby. I love you.” He kept holding your hand, rubbing your baby hair fondly and sometimes your cheek, making sure that you were comfortable until you drifted into a deep sleep.


	8. Eric Dier - It Hurts, Please Make It Stop

“It hurts so much,” Eric moaned. There was a lot of pain in his voice.

“I know, baby, I’m sorry…” she said, slowly rubbing his back.

He was cuddled in her arms. Her arms were wrapped around him and his head was buried in her chest. She constantly caressed his head and his back, gently kissing the top of his head and his temple once in a while.

He was having a fever and a really bad headache. It was midnight. She was trying to get him to sleep but the headache seemed to be getting worse. She had been holding him in bed for an hour, listening to his heavy breaths. Sometimes he whimpered or moaned about the pain and it just broke hear heart every time.

“Baby, let’s just get you to the hospital, yeah?” she asked half an hour later, worried that it wasn’t just a normal headache and needed a better treatment.

“No. It’s getting better now…” he said weakly. “Just… Keep holding me…”

“Okay. I’m here, I’m not going anywhere,” she hugged him a little tighter, reassuring him that she wasn’t going to let him go.

“Thank you, baby. Sorry you had to cancel your night out,” he managed to say. The pain was still in there, but the medicines he took seemed to be start working. Besides, he was comfortably wrapped in her arms, making him feel much better.

“Aaaaw, baby,” she cooed. “Don’t be sorry. I love taking care of you. Of course I’d rather be here, cuddling my huge teddy bear, than having a night out.”

She heard a soft chuckle from him, making she feel relieved for a little bit knowing that he was feeling a better.

“That’s what you are, you know, you’re just a huge teddy bear that needs a lot of love, right?”

“Yes.” She couldn’t see his face but she knew that he was smiling. “I love you,” he mumbled.

“I love you too, baby. Now try to get some sleep, okay?” She kissed the top of his head.

They lied there for another hour before finally falling asleep, wrapped in each other’s arms.


	9. Pierre-Emile Hojbjerg - Make Up

“Are we going to keep avoiding each other or are we going to make up?”

That was the first thing Pierre said when he showed up in your door. It was raining so hard outside and you could see his hoodie was drenched. You noticed a bag of food that he got in his hand. You could see the effort that he was making, so you opened your apartment door, letting him to go inside your apartment.

“Glad you’re finally giving me some attention,” you said, following Pierre who was guiding himself to the dining area. Hearing your comment, Pierre let out a heavy sigh while he placed the paper bag on the dining table.

“I’m sorry that I haven’t, okay? But now I’m trying, and I promise I’m going to try harder.”

At first, you didn’t understand why it was so hard for him to spend more time with you. He even preferred to spend some his spare time alone without you. But the past week that you spent by yourself really gave you some space and time to think that maybe he really didn’t have that much of time right now and that maybe he really needed time for himself.

“Okay,” you shrugged. “And I’m sorry that I called you selfish. I shouldn’t have said that.”

“Apology accepted,” he nodded. “So are we good now? That’s it?”

“Well, we still have to talk, find a solution for all of this. But I’m hungry. I know you’ve got my favorite pasta in there, so I think we need to eat first,” you pointed to the paper bag that had your favorite restaurant’s logo.

Pierre chuckled and shook his head. “Sometimes I hate you, lady. But I’ve missed you too much, so why don’t you come here and give me a kiss?”

“You love me, Pierre-Emile, I think that’s what you meant,” you strode to him with a playful smile.

“I do love you, every time, every second,” he said, pulling you closer before leaning down to connect your lips with his. You missed Pierre’s kiss a lot. In no time, the warm and gentle kiss turned to be more passionate. You yanked the bottom of Pierre’s hoodie, signaling him to stop. He pulled back from the kiss with a confused look.

“I really want my pasta right now,” you said with your pouty lips.

“You choose pasta over me? I’ve missed you so much, you know, and you choose the pasta? Don’t you miss me at all?”

“Well, you brought this to bribe me, don’t you? Not my fault…”

You both chuckled. He gave you quick kisses on your lips and your cheek, before pulling you into a deep hug and once again telling you how much he loved you.


	10. Dele - Make You Feel Better

“Can you bring this to her room? And make sure she eats it. Oh, and this vitamin too,” her mom said, shoving a plate of salad and a bottle of vitamin into Dele’s hand. “If you want to take her out the house, you have my permission, Dele. She could use some fun.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Dele said before going upstairs to her room. He knocked on her door and made his way inside. As he expected, she was laying on her bed facing the wall as she hugged Lulu, her beloved teddy bear.

“Excuse me, has anyone seen my girlfriend? She has been missing for two days,” Dele announced his presence as he sat and placed the plate on the bed. He tugged the end of her sweatpants as he had not gotten her attention. “Hello?”

“She’s not here,” she mumbled. She failed a test and it upset her very much because she had studied all week prior to the test. What annoyed her more was the fact that her score was just 2 points below the minimum. She had been locking herself in her bedroom and had started to make her mother worried. Dele had just gotten back from an away match so he could only see her now.

“Then who is this?” he tickled her foot, making her squirm.

“Someone who just failed her test so now her life is just messed up.”

Dele scrunched his face, looking unpleased with her answer. “That’s not true. It’s just one test.”

“Doesn’t mean I can’t be sad about it,” she grumbled.

Dele sighed as he held on to her leg and start slightly massaging it, trying to get her to relax a little bit. “I know. I’m sorry that you didn’t pass the test this time. But that only means you can study a little bit more and do it again, right? You’re almost there.”

“It still sucks,” she said as buried her face into Lulu, letting out a small cry.

“What can I do to make you feel better?” he asked. She just answered with a shrug. “Well, how about we start with you eating this salad that your mom made? Then we can figure out what we’ll do because I’m not letting you stay in this room any longer.”

She finally sat up, still hugging Lulu. She noticed the plate full of chicken Caesar salad and her stomach growled. Dele couldn’t help but chuckle hearing that. After eyeing the salad in silence, she finally grabbed the fork and took a bite.

“We can go out after this, you know. I mean, I scored a goal yesterday, we need to celebrate.”

“Oh, right. Congratulations. The celebratory kisses and hugs need to wait because I obviously need to take a bath first and put on new clothes.”

“Okay, you better hurry up. I can’t wait too long for that,” he said. And for the first time today, he finally saw her smile.


	11. Son Heungmin - Not About the Price

“I know it’s nothing, but I hope you like it…”

Sonny’s jaw dropped when he saw the thing inside the box. He just drove you back to your apartment after having a birthday dinner with you and before you get off the car, you gave him his birthday present. He had been so excited to find out what it was, but you were worried because it was so far from fancy or expensive. It was just two pieces of embroidery you made. The designs were an image of him playing football and an image of the two of you, surrounded with flowers.

“Babe, this is amazing,” he beamed with happiness. He kept looking at the pieces as his eyes were shining so bright.

But it didn’t give you any relieve. Well, it was Sonny. He was always happy every time. You’d known him for the past year and sometimes it was still hard for you to figure out when he was genuinely happy and when he only did that out of politeness. Sometimes the difference is so thin. And this time it seemed like his sincerity was overshadowed by your worry.

“I’m sorry I can’t give you anything. I’m so sorry.”

The amazement in Sonny’s face was quickly replaced by a frown as he heard your ashamed voice. He stared at your concerned face and immediately took your hand in his.

“Hey, why are you saying sorry? This is amazing, really. I really love it.”

“Well, you know… You bought me fancy gifts for my birthday, but I can’t even buy you anything.”

You were planning to buy Sonny a branded wallet. You had been saving for that, but an emergency came. Your little sister got into an accident and was treated at the hospital. She asked you for help, so the money you had prepared went into that. You felt like your gift was definitely nothing compared to the nice dress and shoes Sonny bought you for your birthday a couple of months ago.

“But this is more than anything. I believe this took you a few days to make, no?”

You nodded, remembering how you managed to make the embroidery between your works in the past few days. You actually didn’t sleep last night to finish it.

Sonny gently raised your head with his finger on your chin, wanting you to put your full attention to him. “It’s not about the price. It’s about the effort and the love you put into this,” he gave you a smile. You could find nothing in his eyes but love and gratitude, making you believe that he really did like your gifts.

“I would also make you something if I can. But I can’t, because the only thing I’m good at is football,” he commented as he looked back at the embroidery, admiring the details. You both chuckled. “I’m going to put this beside my bed so I can see it every night before I go to bed. Maybe I’ll dream of you more often.”


	12. Harry Kane - Home

“Babe, I’m home!” Harry closed the front door. After leaving his suitcase in the hallway, he went to the living room, the kitchen, and the study room, but she was nowhere to be found. The house was so quiet. When he couldn’t find her in the bedroom, he started to panic. He grabbed his phone and started calling her as he checked the entire second floor. But her number was inactive. He went back to the bedroom to check if her bag was there; she wouldn’t leave the house with her white sling bag.

But then, Harry heard a small sob. He stopped everything he was doing, trying to figure out where the sound came from. He heard it once again, and started making his way to their walk-in closet. He slowly opened the door and immediately felt the biggest relieve.

There she was in the closet, curled up in the corner against the shelves, covered in his sweatshirts and hoodies. It smelled like his perfume in there. She was wearing his favorite hoodie, the one that he always wore at home. Her hair was put up in a messy bun. She had airpods in her ears and a glass of wine in her hand. His heart sunk when he realized she was crying.

“Baby, are you okay?” Harry rushed to her side. She was astounded, looking at him like she was seeing a ghost. He carefully took the wine glass from her hand and put it aside before taking the airpods off from her ear. “What are you doing here? Why are you crying? What’s the matter, love?”

“You’re home?” she said softly, still couldn’t believe that Harry was already home. She held his face with both of her hands, tracing his nose with her fingers. “Baby, you’re home!”

Harry couldn’t help but chuckle. Her voice always got a pitch higher when she was tipsy. And if she was tipsy and sad, she would be the clingiest person ever.

“I am home, come here,” he spread his arms for her, and she crawled into his lap. He wrapped his arms around her as she snuggled into his chest. “You okay, baby?”

“I missed you so much. You’ve been away for too long, baby,” she complained. “I had a bad day today and I’m upset because you’re not here.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, love. But I’m here now. I missed you too,” he said as he pampered her with kisses on her head. “Let me see that beautiful face.”

She raised her head and Harry found her beautiful eyes. He caressed her cheek before placing a soft kiss on her lips, earning a soft sad whimper from her.

“Hey, I’m hungry. Shall we order sushi? Then we can cuddle and watch a movie,” he suggested. She nodded, agreeing to the appealing idea. She missed being comfortably cuddled to him on the sofa until she falls asleep. She was sure that was going to happen tonight as she already felt tired from the crying she had done for the past hour.

“I also need ice cream and more and more of your kisses,” she said.

Harry chuckled as he leaned in for another kiss. “You can have it as much as you want.”


	13. Ben Chilwell - Wallflower

“Friend of the bride?”

The voice startled her, almost making her jump on her feet.

She had been alone this evening at her friend’s wedding. She knew no one at the party and being a not very social person that she was, she did her best to avoid the crowd. She was just watching the bride and groom having a dance party in the middle of the room with their cousins. She was too focused that she didn’t realize that a very good-looking man was standing beside her.

“Friend of the groom, actually,” she answered with a polite smile.

“You’re Winksy’s friend?”

“Yes. How about you?”

“Me too. I play with Winksy on the national team. My name is Ben.”

“I’m Laura.”

“Nice to meet you, Laura. I hope I’m not bothering you. I noticed that you’ve been standing alone here and I think you could use a little company.”

“No, no, it’s okay. I don’t really know anyone here so I was just… Watching everything happen.”

“Why don’t we join the fun?”

She furrowed her eyebrows, wondering what he meant. Then she saw him offering his hand and she assumed that it was for her to take.

“May I have this dance?”

She told herself that she might be crazy, but the sweet smile on his face really sent the butterflies on her stomach flying. His hazel eyes were staring at hers expectantly. She would be a fool if she didn’t say yes to this, wouldn’t she? A very attractive national team player was asking her, a wallflower, to dance. She felt her cheeks getting warmer and she wished that he couldn’t see her blushing.

She took his hand, making her realize how cold her hand was compared to his warm hand, reassuring her that this was all real, not just a dream that she would wake up from.

“Yes,” she smiled back at him and he just grinned wider.

She thought that this was going to be the most awkward wedding that she would have to go through since she had to be there alone. She was happy for Winksy, but she was secretly hoping that the night would be over soon. But now she wouldn’t mind if the party goes all night long. This Ben guy was not only captivating; he was also gentle and funny. She let herself be comfortable around him, letting him guiding her through the dance.

And she clearly didn’t expect that two hours later she would be in his car as he took her home.


	14. Ben Davies - Get Some Rest

“Tell me, when are you going to stop working?”

Ben’s voice broke her focus from the computer. She was working on her paper that was due in 2 days. She really needed a good grade on this class, so she literally had been giving everything for this paper. She had been working on it so hard for the past week, burying herself in books and journals, spending hours in front of the computer. And that definitely didn’t please Ben.

“It’s 1 am, babe, don’t you still have class tomorrow morning?” he asked again.

“Is it? Oh, I lost track of time. I’m just finishing this chapter then I’ll join you in bed. Ten minutes.”

“Ten minutes,” Ben glared at her, demanding her to go to bed in ten minutes. He went back to their bedroom, leaving her to finish what she needed to. But when she didn’t come back in the next fifteen minutes, he stormed back to her study room. She was still at the same sitting position doing the same thing.

“Okay, that’s it. Shut that thing off,” he said sternly, resting his hands on his waist. “You’ve been in here for twelve hours straight, babe, twelve freaking hours. I want you to go to bed right now.”

“Ben, I really need to—“

“I’ll help you tomorrow. I’ll help you do whatever you need to do. But, please, take a rest. I am begging you to go to bed, doesn’t that sound ridiculous?”

She eventually stopped everything she was doing and slumped back on her seat. She could hear anger growing in Ben’s voice and the last thing she wanted right now is to upset him any worse.

“I understand that this is important to you, but you need to take care of yourself too,” he said as he kneeled in front of her. “You would’ve skipped your meals if I don’t bring food for you, wouldn’t you? Look at your red eyes, you clearly need sleep.”

“I’m sorry, it’s just— I don’t want to fail again in this class and the professor is still giving me a hard time and— I’m just scared.”

“I know. But if you keep going like this, you’re gonna get sick. We don’t want that, don’t we?”

She shook her head.

“Now let’s go to bed. I have a day off tomorrow, I promise I’ll help you finish it, okay?”

“Okay. I’m sorry, Ben.”

“It’s alright, baby. Now will you give me a hug?”

She fell into his embrace. He rubbed his hands against her back and it really comforted her, she suddenly felt like crying. She had been under a lot of stress lately that she forgot that she needed to take a break. Ben’s hug was surely reassuring her that she was going to make it this time because she got Ben on her side. She didn’t feel so scared anymore.


	15. Son Heungmin - Feels So Right

Sonny came into your life when you were not really looking for a new relationship, as you just ended your previous relationship a few months before. You liked him, but he’s one of the biggest footballers; you were not sure about being in the spotlight if he and you become something. But you didn’t have the gut to push him away either; he’s literally the nicest guy you’ve ever known. It was so hard to reject him when he practically begged you to give him a chance to take you on a date. You ended up saying yes, falling for those beautiful eyes of his.

Three months have passed since that first date and you find yourself falling deeper and deeper for him every single day. Your relationship is not official yet. He knows that you need time so he doesn’t push you, especially into things you’re not comfortable with.

But being with Sonny just feels so right. You have never felt this kind of love before. He always takes care of you and makes you feel so loved. He once told you that you’re a special person for him, and he shows that with his actions.

It’s the little things that he does that make you fall in love with him. Like how he always opens the car door for you, how he always pulls the dining chair for you to sit on, or how he walks at the side of the approaching vehicles when you cross the street. You love it when he picks you up from work and you find your favorite Starbucks drink or a bag of McDonald’s sitting in your seat as he greets you with the biggest grin. You love how he always pulls you into a hug and shower you with kisses every time you have a bad day, telling you that everything’s going to be okay to comfort you.

Even the smallest things feel so romantic to you. You grow to like him more and more until one day you realize that _you love him_. You didn’t know where this relationship was heading to but now you do. You know you’d be the stupidest person in the world if somehow you mess this up because you don’t tell him about your feelings for him.

So one evening when you and Sonny are holding hands while taking a stroll in town after having a dinner, you tell him the words that have been circulating your mind for the last week.

“I’m ready to make us official,” you randomly blurt out the words.

Sonny stops in his tracks and you do the same as his hand slightly pulled you, forcing you to face him. He has a puzzled look on his face and asks you to repeat the words. You say it slower this time, making sure that he catches all the words.

“We’re literally in the middle of the streets and you’re telling me that now?” he stares at you, deeply questioning your sudden action. “Wow, you’re unbelievable.”

“I was going to wait until we’re in the car but I just can’t hold it any longer. I’ve been thinking about it for a whole week,” you shrug, feeling squiggly inside as if you’re the one who’s being confessed to.

He lets out a nervous chuckle. It’s cold right now and it feels like his brain is freezing, he clearly didn’t expect for your sudden confession and he has no clue of what to do right now.

“I’m going to hug you right now and people are going to stare. They will probably take pictures and we’re going to be all over the news tomorrow,” Sonny says as he glances around. He knows that there are some people staring at you both. Some even has been following you since you got out of the restaurant.

“I don’t mind that,” you say, giving him a small smirk.

He shakes his head and sighed. “Unbelievable,” he muttered as he pulled you into a big warm hug. You can’t help but giggle, feeling a wave of relief washing over you. It’s almost overwhelming, but his warmth calms you down. He hugs you tightly and you feel him gently kissing the top of your head.

You know it’s not going to be easy being Sonny’s girlfriend; you know you’re going to be dragged into the spotlight. But it doesn’t really matter. Loving him and being loved by him is the only thing that you care about. And you know you’ve made the right decision when he whispers “I love you” into your ears, because nothing in your life has ever felt more right.


	16. Jack Grealish - Maybe

Since their break up three months ago, she and Jack had not seen each other. They were in the same circle of friends and she had been trying her best to avoid him. But today was their friends’ wedding and Jack was going to be there too. There was no way that she could run away from this one. She could only hope that he was going to stay away from her since she planned to do so. She had been trying so hard to move on and seeing him again tonight might ruin everything.

However, things didn’t really go according to her plan. They were seated not far from each other in the long table; he was only a few seats away across her. Through the evening, she was battling the urge to keep looking at him. But she kept losing to the temptation of taking a glimpse of him, wanting to see his smile that she had not seen in a while.

And the worst thing was that he was also looking back at her. There were a few moments when their eyes met, but they showed no reactions. No polite smiles, no questioning looks, nothing. They were doing a quite good job on covering their expressions.

When they were allowed to leave their seat to come forward to the dance floor, they got separated from each other. She was once again betrayed by her own feelings when she felt a little disappointment in her because she lost her sight of him.

What she didn’t know was that he was watching her from afar, admiring how gorgeous she was in that sky blue dress. As much as he wanted to be there and guide her through the dance, he didn’t want to ruin this night for her. He knew that she had been avoiding him for the past three months, so he thought that staying away from her tonight would be the best thing to do. At least tonight he got to see her laugh and smile, the things he missed the most about her.

But he changed his plan all of a sudden. It was when the bride and groom tossed the flower bouquet, and she was the one who catch it. The master of ceremony asked her if any of the gentlemen there had caught her eyes, and that was when their eyes met again. She shrugged and answered “maybe” while locking eyes with Jack. Jack knew that he was the maybe. He was the one who caught her eyes.

So when the party was over and Jack found her alone in the hotel lobby, he decided to approach her. She couldn’t hide her surprised face. Jack Grealish, in his glorious form, wrapped in a navy suit, was staring at her. He was as charismatic as ever. He was so close that she felt dizzy when she smelled his perfume. But she quickly put her poker face on.

“You look beautiful in my favorite shade of blue,” he said with a flirtatious tone and a small smirk on his face. She knew it was the alcohol talking.

“You don’t look bad yourself. Nice tie, by the way. I think I know where it’s from. Did I buy you that?”

“Maybe,” Jack lightly chuckled. “Nice to see you smile tonight. Get home safely, darling.”

Jack planted a small kiss on her cheek. The last things that she saw before he went away were his eyes and his beautiful smile. The word “darling” kept echoing in her mind and it rang so many bells. Thousands of memories of him calling her darling were flashed before her eyes and they were still so vivid. And just like that she knew that her efforts for the past three months had just gone for nothing.


	17. Eric Dier - Main Character

She looked so beautiful in her white wedding dress. Eric could see her bright smile radiating past the thin white veil that was covering her face. Her hand was clinging into her father’s arm, while her other hand held a white flowers bouquet. Eric remembered when she told him that she wanted everything in the wedding to be in white. She believed that marriage is a holy and sacred ceremony and celebration, so everything had to be in the purest color. And she got all her wish come true.

Guided by her father, she walked to the altar. The piano was echoing beautifully in the room, making the scene looked like it came out from a fairy tale. She walked gracefully yet certain with every step she took. Eric couldn’t imagine how nervous she was right now, as he was feeling the same thing. He started to feel this lump on his throat, making it harder for him to breathe.

Eric could hear whispers in the room about how beautiful she looked. She was breathtaking. He thought that she always glowed in every important moments of her life, but she never glowed like this. She was shining bright as she should be as the one and only main character today.

She had been dreaming for this magical moment since she was a little girl. She told Eric everything about her wedding dream. She told him how she wanted her dress to be simple and elegant, made of satin with a glamorous chapel train. She wanted to wear a bracelet that her late mother wore at her wedding. She wanted white candles to be lit along the aisle, and the arch in the altar to be covered in white fabrics and flowers.

And Eric hated himself because he was not the one who made her wedding dream come true.

She walked past Eric, towards the man she was going to spend the rest of her life with; her eyes were still locking with her groom who was standing down the aisle. The groom was shedding his tears, making Eric wonder how amazing it would be to stand on his place right now. Eric had always imagined that he was going to be the one watching her walk to him in that beautiful dress. He imagined how he would cry so hard because he was going to marry her, his other half. But destiny didn’t bring her to him. She found the love of her life, and it was not Eric.

The regrets were creeping on his mind once again. If only Eric fought for her, if only Eric had put his ego aside and put her first, he believed he would be the one standing at the altar wearing a white suit, waiting for her. He would vow to be the best husband that would protect and love her forever, and give her the life that he promised. But he was too late to fix everything and get her back. She fell in love with another man and he couldn’t do anything about it.

Eric felt like his world was crumbling down. The three years that he spent together with her suddenly flashed in his mind like a movie. This wasn’t the ending he wanted, but he knew he had to be happy for her, for the path she chose for herself.

She arrived at the altar. The groom took her hand from her father’s, and the tears finally rolled down Eric’s cheek. He really was no longer a main character in her story.


	18. Trent Alexander-Arnold - Stop Searching (Mini Series)

Hello!

I have a Trent Alexander-Arnold mini series going on, but I'm currently posting it as a separate work. You can check it out [**here**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30061551)!

I might move it here later when it's finished. And I'm going to finish the mini series first before continuing with other imagines.

Thank you for reading!


End file.
